kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
European Alliance
The European Alliance was the largest and most technologically advanced member of the Allies thanks to SteinsTech, a research firm led by Albert Einstein’s protégé, Siegfried. They are a subfaction of the Allied Nations in the Red Alert 2: Yuri’s Revenge mod, Mental Omega. History Second Great War The Euro Alliance was the main force against the Soviets in the Second Great War. They also received the support of the United States in the late war and won the war in 1953. Third Great War When the Third Great War broke out, the Euro Alliance suffered relatively less damage in the early stages of the war than in the United States, even though the Russians took Ukraine. Before the United States surrendered, even after a short period of time after they surrendered, the battle between the Euro Alliance and the Russians was actually small conflicts. Until Paris was attacked, the Latin Confederation expeditionary force entered Spain. Since then, Euro Alliance’s operations on the European continent have been hampered. During this time, although Euro Alliance failed to successfully resist the Soviet attack on several key cities, they performed a mission to destroy Soviet MIDAS as American's partner (although this mission was not completely successful), and successfully contacted the Pacific Front remnants in Japan for cooperation. However, despite the completion of the meeting between the scientists of SteinsTech and Kanegawa Industries, the Euro Alliance failed to prevent another Soviet MIDAS attack after destroying the Soviet forces in the Black Forest, making their control area had only the United Kingdom left eventually. Thanks to the Commander’s warfare, the Soviet plan to attack the United Kingdom was unsuccessful, and the Euro Alliance was able to breathe when the United States and Japan fell. Mental Omega War The Euro Alliance, in other words, the entire Allied forces, had always been locked up in the UK for the next two years, although occasionally there have been some actions (or purely did by those French remnants) that were carried out to defend British security until a Psychic Amplifier in Rome forced them out. As the most survived forces, Euro Alliance replaced the United States as the leader of the Allied Nations, and they recovered the research base of the Barracuda bomber in northern Europe. When the London fortress was destroyed by the Epsilon Army and Paradox Engine had to set sail early, the vast majority of the expeditionary forces that entered it consisted of Euro Alliance’s troops. Since then, not only had the task of capturing Bio Reactors in Tenerife been completed by the Euro Alliance, they had even participated in the protection of the Weather Controller with the Caribbean Pacific Front forces. In the later stages of the war, the Euro Alliance was the protagonist of the Cape Town battle, in which they used the Central Fleet and the "Southern Cross" elite troops and demonstrated their new tank Paladin Tank Destroyer. The Euro Alliance was also one of the most critical members of the subsequent Antarctic battle, so that even United States and Pacific Front troops were using a small portion of their equipment. After the first line of defense in Weddell Sea was destroyed, the Euro Alliance forces led by Paradox Engine began to rush to the Pensacola Mountains direction under the escort of Siegfried and Tanya and used Time Freeze to destroy the second line of defense. Overview The European Alliance, with direct access to SteinsTech, has access to some of the most advanced technology the Allies have to offer. Some of these technologies even surpass the Epsilon’s ever-expanding archives, which is an achievement in its own right. As far as their army goes, it is best described as a “middle of the road” between the United States’ rapid mobilization with debuffs and the Pacific Front’s long-range with heavy armor. They are the only faction with access to the Prism Tank, Harrier, Mirage Tank, and Sniper, all of which were in the original Yuri’s Revenge. In that case, it is perhaps the closest one can get to the original Allied arsenal. Unique Arsenal Infantry * Sniper * Siegfried Vehicles * Archon AMC * Cavalier Tank * Mirage Tank * Prism Tank * Charon Tank Aircraft * Harrier * Thor Gunship Category:Command & Conquer Category:Mental Omega Category:Factions